Agent Jamie Reagan of SHIELD
by RandomNerd3
Summary: The youngest SHIELD agent was recruited by The Black Widow and Hawkeye at the age of eighteen. He grew in ranks and even gained the trust of Nick Fury himself, the only thing that ever stood in his way was his real name. Jamie Reagan. Description will change again. Rated T-M
1. chapter 1

Rated: T

See important Author's notes at the end.

Five Years Ago...

Hardvard

SHIELD operatives were currently undercover at the Ivy Leauge school hoping to catch some new recruits before the year was well underway. "I don't know why you're making me do this Barton." Natasha Romanoff said over the raido unit. She and her partner were one of the undercover teams at the school, Barton posed as a purse snatcher while she was the one who got her purse snatched.

"Because Nat, after the whole HYDRA thing with the Winter Soldier SHIELD needs more recruits. Can the chatter, I see a potential heading your way." She looked up then saw the student Clint was talking about. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes and wore NYPD shirt. It seemed like he was running his usual morning path so he would notice she wasn't a normal civilian.

"Agreed." She said, still opposed to the idea. "Do it." When Clint didn't reply she pretended to talk on her phone while seemingly innocently placing her bag on the ground at her feet. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Clint snatch the purse so she played her role. "Help! That man just stole my purse!" She could almost see the smirk that was surely forming on Barton's face. As expected the student took one look at the situation then sprinted after the guy, Natasha made sure to stay a few feet behind him. The student tackled Clint, she winced at the feedback when the radio unit was pushed to the pavement. He picked up the purse, walked over to her and handed it to her. Her partner on the other hand stood up then rubbed his cheek,

"Jesus Nat, I think he might be one of us after all. The kid can throw a mean right hook." For some reason the student flinched at being called a kid then said,

"with all do respect, what the hell is going on here?" Nick Fury cleared his throat then said,

"Jaminson Reagan, youngest son of the current Comissioner." Natasha almost laughed at the look of shock that was etched across Jaminson's face.

"Jamie." The kid said, not accepting Nick's handshake.

"You know, the last person who refused Nick Fury's handshake got a finger chopped off." A new voice said as Phil Culson came out of the shadows. Jamie looked at the four of them like they were insane.

"How do you know who I am, and why are you dressed like a pirate?" He asked, Clint laughed while Natasha sighed then answered,

"We work for an organization and we need to get new members, if you want to join that is." Jamie chuckled to himself then said,

"Look, there must be some mistake. I'm just an eighteen - year - old trying to get through my first month at an Ivy Leauge school. If this is a kidnapping attempt then you guys gotta up your game." He turned around then Nick tried a different tactic,

"Mr. Reagan, if you join us you will become a member of one of the world's best independent government organizations." To Natasha's surprise Jamie laughed at him,

"First of all Mr. Reagan is my grandfather, second of all, I don't care about some stupid government organization." Phil threw in the last thing they had,

"Joe's murder wasn't on accident." Jamie froze mid-step then slowly turned around.

"What are you talking about? They said he died due to a drug-bust gone wrong, there was no evidence of foul play." Culson nodded then said,

"The people who killed your brother are still active. They've organized hundreds of executions in New York alone, if you want to find out what really happened that night you need to come with us." Profiling the kid Natasha knew that they won him over. His eyes held confusion and hated in them, he stepped forward then said,

"What do I sign?"

Current Day...

Post - Avengers

"Clint Barton get your ass down here!" Jamie screamed, when he opened the fridge door he got covered with condiments. Hawkeye's laughter was heard throughout the building. Jamie grinned then shouted, "you're on kid brother!" Suddenly the door opened and in came Tony Stark.

"Oh no! The last time you two had a prank war it destroyed my entire lobby floor!" The billionaire exclaimed as Clint slipped into the room through the vents.

"If I may Son of Stark," Thor said as he rummaged through the cabinets, "it seems we are out of anything edible to eat." By now the rest of the Avengers were in the room hungry for lunch.

"What are we going to do?" Jamie asked, "without food we're going to starve!" He didn't miss the eye roll Nat made towards his dramatic antics.

"Relax, we can just go out for Shawarma in a few minutes, I just have to take care of a few things first." The Avengers all agreed (which was a rare occurrence) then Jamie said,

"Let's just go now Tony." Giving in the billionaire agreed then ushered the Avengers down to the main lobby of their tower.

As Jamie walked down the street everywhere he looked he saw families going for an evening on the town. "What's with the long face kid?" Clint asked him, the two agents hung back from the rest of the group so the others wouldn't overhear them. Jamie shrugged,

"Nothing." His brother sighed,

"Jamie, need I remind you that I'm your brother, I know when something's up." Jamie continued to walk in silence for a few minutes before saying,

"I miss my family Clint, my real family." The Archer feigned offense,

"I thought I was your brother!" Jamie gave him a playfull shove then said,

"You know what I mean." They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later.

After everyone had their fill of food Tony paid the bill then they returned to the tower, where of course Nick Fury's stood waiting for them. "What do you want this time Nick?" Tony asked sarcastically, the Director of SHIELD smirked then pointed to Jamie,

"I need to speak with Agent Reagan." When no one left the room he added, "alone." Dismissing the rest of Jamie's team.

"What's up boss?" Before Fury responded he told JARVIS to shut down all recording devices.

"I need you too go undercover with an organization called the Blue Templar. The FBI's been trying to crack them for a long time, but they don't leave any evidence behind." Jamie frowned,

"Why me?" He asked honestly confused, "I'm sure there are other agents better suited, I mean Clint's gone undercover in HYDRA for God sakes." Fury shook his head then handed Jamie a yellow file,

"These people Jamie, they're the ones who organised the hit on your brother." Hatred was the only thing Jamie saw until he looked at the file,

"Riordan, seriously? You couldn't have given me anything better than Jimmy Riordan?" Nick shrugged,

"Not my pick Phil chose this assingment for you." Jamie sighed then said,

"I'll take it, but if I find out who killed my brother I'm killing them." Fury didn't protest, in fact he said nothing else as he walked out of the room. Jamie looked at his undercover file then sighed, Phil better pray he'll come out uninjured otherwise Clint and Natasha would have his head.

Five Years Ago...

Sunday dinner was tense, it was the week before Jamie moved to Hardvard and Danny was still fighting him on becoming a lawyer. "I'm just saying Jamie, law school is for the weak." Erin coughed then he turned to her and corrected himself, "except for you of course sister of mine." Joe sat on Jamie's right while everyone else was where they usually sat.

"I don't understand why this is such a big deal Danny!" Jamie shouted, "I want to be a lawyer, so what?! It's not the end of the world!"

"Watch your tone Jamie." Warned his father, but Jamie ignored him.

"If I want to be a lawyer then I'm going to be a lawyer and there is nothing you can do to change my mind!" Jamie shouted across the table, "in fact, if you're so against me becoming a lawyer don't worry about helping me move the rest of my stuff, I'll catch a cab!"

The next Thursday Jamie was on his way to Hardvard without making up with his brother.

Current Day...

Jamie walked into the bar in full swag ready to find out who pulled the trigger on his dead brother. Just as he got settled in a card game the door was knocked down and someone shouted, "NYPD don't move!" He crouched behind one of the rather larger men then he heard his father's voice for the first time in five years.

"Which one of you bastards shot my son?" Jamie inched his hand to the weapon at his hip, ready to pull the trigger on the guy. When no one responded his father knocked over a shelving unit. "Which one of you killed my boy?" One of the older men looked the Commissioner dead in the eye and said,

"He knew what he signed up for Frank."

Jamie pulled the trigger.

A/N

First chapter is up, tell me what you think. I figured this was **something no one would expect. Let me** know what you think below!

 **~Superavenger212**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Wow, I never got so many downloads that fast! Thanks so much, you guys are awesome! I realized I forgot to mention that I don't own Blue Bloods or Avengers, but I figured you knew that. I also wrote the first chapter super late at night so excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes I made. I re-read it then realized I included Joe in the fight scene between Danny and Jamie, just to clarify Joe was already dead for eight weeks prior to the fight. Natasha and Clint are like Jamie's siblings, he thinks of the rest of the Avengers like they're his crazy aunts and uncles. The flashbacks will hopefully happen every chapter (sort of like in Arrow how each flashback revealed some of Oliver's past), in current time Jamie is a level nine SHIELD agent, Clint and Natasha are level ten. Let me know if you guys like the POV switches or not, just to clear up his age in current time Jamie is 24. Anyways, sorry about the cliffhanger at the last chapter let's find out more about the missing Reagan!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Superavenger212**

 _Jamie pulled the trigger..._

The silence that followed the gunshot blast was deafening. Jamie was forced to his knees by the detective who cuffed his wrists behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Jamie didn't say anything as he was shoved into the back of the police car, the detective who arrested him climbed into the driver's seat while his partner, female, sat in the passenger seat.

"Why'd you kill that man?" She asked him once they returned to the precinct and Jamie was securely cuffed to the table.

"Son of a bitch, answer the question!" The detective slammed Jamie's head to the table and he felt blood start to drip from his nose.

Jamie didn't say anything.

"Speak damn it!" Instead, the highly qualified SHIELD agent smirked at the detective. Someone knocked then opened the door, it was his female partner from before.

"Jimmy Riordan, age forty dropped out of college at the age of eighteen known and wanted for drug dealing and grand larceny." Jamie smiled to himself, Phil must've had fun putting this profile together. Throwing the detectives a bone Jamie spoke for the first time since shooting his brother's killer.

"2246583940." The detectives stopped arguing then looked at him surprised, Jamie simply stared at them with his signature bitch face.

"What did you just say?" The female detective asked him, Jamie repeated the set of numbers again,

"2246583940." Her partner sat in front of him then asked,

"what is that, some sort of code?" Jamie spat a mouthful of blood into the cop's face. "You apart of a terrorist organization or some shit?" His partner interrupted his interrogation by saying,

"it's a phone number, Danny." Jamie shot his head up as he recognized the name. The next thing she said confirmed Jamie's worst fears, "Reagan!" She shouted when Detective Reagan pulled his fist back to punch Jamie's face.

"Danny Reagan." He whispered the name, it sounded weird as it left his mouth. Jamie lost contact with his family after the first week of his SHIELD training it was mandatory for him to cut all ties from his family, as he grew in the agency his enemies (namely HYDRA) would use his family against him, not to mention SHIELD's top secret policy about family contact. Jamie used the fight he had with Danny as an excuse not to contact his family throughout the past couple of years.

"Hey, Riordan!" Danny shouted snapping his fingers in front of Jamie's face, Jamie blinked then refocused on the present, he was arrested by his kid brother who had no clue who he actually was. "Does my name mean anything to you?" The door opened and another officer entered the room then handed Danny a case file, presumably filled with information about Jamie's undercover identity.

"I called the number." Danny's partner said, "the guy hung up before I could even finish explaining why Jimmy-boy here was arrested." Danny frowned then leaned forward and stared into Jamie's eyes.

"Stay here." Jamie rolled his eyes then sarcastically said,

"where else would I be able to go, it's not like I can just break out of these cuffs you got on me." Rather, Jamie didn't feel like breaking out of the cuffs and his cover. In the hindsight, if word got around to the Commissioner he could kiss taco night goodbye.

Danny slammed the door shut then walked back to his desk, but not before he turned the temperature up in the interrogation room. "What was that phone number?" Jackie double checked before answering,

"224-658-3940, what's up?" Instead of responding Danny dialed the phone number, only to get a robotic voice informing him the number was no longer in service.

"Damn it!" He slammed the phone down then sat in his chair. At Jackie's expression he sook his head then said, "it's nothing." She raised her eyebrow then asked,

"something to do with your Reagan-sense?" Danny groaned then said,

"I told you not to call it that! Something just feels off about this guy, why was he even in the Templar room in the first place?" His partner shrugged,

"no clue. He obviously had beef with one of them though." Danny nodded then said,

"but why? What did that guy do to Riordan that turned him into a killer? Can I see his file?" Jackie nodded then reached across the desks to hand him the file in question.

Name: Jimmy Riordan

Age: 24

Occupation: None

Family: None

Friends/Acquaintances: None

Crimes: Grand Larceny, drug dealing, auto theft

Something about this guy didn't sit right in Danny's gut. Maybe it was the way he reacted to Danny's name, Riordan's head snapped up and for a split second he dropped a facade and something twinkled in his eyes that Danny never thought he would see again. "Where is he?!" A voice shouted as the person entered into the precinct, "where is my little brother?" Danny stood up and met the man halfway to the interrogation room.

"Jimmy Riordan has no family on record." The blonde laughed then introduced himself as Clint Barton.

"I can't believe he got stuck with that, look let me just take my brother and we'll leave. You'll never hear from Jimmy Riordan again." Danny hesitated then Jackie drew her gun,

"that's the man who Jimmy got us to call!" Clint smirked then nodded,

"Yup. I'm gonna have to beat Phil up for letting little Jim get arrested by you lot. Look, I just want my brother back. I'm sure you understand how that feels." Danny snapped then pulled out his gun and fired it, aiming for Clint's left leg. In response, Clint backflipped over two other detectives and landed evenly on his feet, meanwhile shouting could be heard from the interrogation room.

"I'm coming bro, hang in there!" Clint shouted before kicking in the door. When he did Danny saw an NYPD officer beating Jimmy up to a pulp.

Jamie hated hospitals, that much he could say honestly. The second thing he hated the most was when Clint had to bail him out of a situataion. "Hey Jam, glad to see that dick didn't beat you sensless." Jamie smiled then said,

"that's what I got you for." Natasha sat in another chair on the other side of his bed, she growled deeply,

"I'm going to kill Phil for putting you up to this Blue Bird." He just chuckled then shook his head,

"it's not Phil's fault Nat, I signed up for this." She shook her head then said,

"he up you up to this Jamie." It was Jamie's turn to shake his head,

"Phil had no idea there were undercover HYDRA agents in the precinct. I wasn't even supposed to get arrested this time!" Natasha's expression softened than she said,

"I know." Jamie sighed,

"I haven't even accepted the fact that I killed my brother's murderer. Why is this so hard? I've been preparing to kill him for the past five years and now that I finally did it..." Clint leaned forward then said,

"empty." Jamie nodded,

"yeah. It's not like I regret killing the bastard, it's just..." His sister squeezed his arm not wanting to re-break any of his ribs with her hug. "I spent the past five years killing anyone who knew anything about Joe's murder, now I don't know who I am." Jamie's The door opened and the two agents stood up in a protective position, ready to fight whoever it was that entered.

"Reagan," Clint said sourly, Danny held up his hands then said,

"I come in peace, I just wanted to see how Jimmy was doing." Jamie frowned, then remembered he was technically still undercover. "The officers who did this to you got terminated by the Commissioner himself." Natasha nodded,

"thank you." Danny frowned as if he recognized who she was, then blinked and the look of recognition disappeared.

 ** _Four years and eleven months ago..._**

The Commissioner still had everyone on call to search for his youngest son. Danny, on the other hand, was running down his own leads. Pulling up to Harvard's campus he paused, not really wanting to interview his brother's classmates. "I can do this if you want." Jackie offered him, he shook his head,

"no, it's fine. Let's go." They got out of the car then walked to the Dean's office. Once they finally were able to get a hold of Jamie's schedule they walked it, interviewing students as they went.

"Excuse me, detectives?" A student said, he was male with black hair and was obviously one of the jocks of the school.

"Yeah kid?" Danny asked him, stopping to talk to him.

"You're still looking for Jamie, right?" Danny frowned then nodded,

"yeah we are. He's my kid brother, I'm Danny." The kid shook his hand then said,

"Kevin." Danny nodded in response then they sat down on a bench. "I saw Jamie talking to someone the day before he went missing." Detective Reagan frowned,

"and you didn't make a statement?" Kevin sighed then looked down guiltily,

"the guys and I were egging someone's apartment window when I saw him duck into an alleyway with a woman with red hair." Danny sighed, this was new information to him. Everyone else assumed he left Harvard on his own accord, but Danny new better. Even though he didn't understand Jamie's fascination with studying the law he understood that his kid brother worked his ass off to get into law school. There was no possible way Jamie would've ducked school on purpose. "Later the three of them were joined by two other people, one had an eye patch." Danny stiffled a laugh then let Kevin continue. "They suddenly seemed to get more serious when eye patch guy came out because the red head and the blonde guy stood up straighter, almost like they were standing at attention or something. After a few minutes of them talking Jamie started to walk out of the alley, then the guy who arrived with eye patch pulled out some sort of file and Jamie read it. Whatever was inside it convinced Jamie to shake hands with the eye patch guy. Later that week he just disappeared from campus, no one noticed at first though because he called in sick for the first couple of days. When he missed a huge test campus security went to check on him, his dorm was the one across from mine so when they opened the door it was obvious Jamie wasn't living there anymore. The smell of day old pizza stunk up the floor for days after was officially reported as missing." Danny ran his hand through his bald head then said,

"Thanks kid, that helps out a lot actually." Kevin nodded then Danny watched as he entered his classroom. Whoever this pirate dude was, he told Jamie enough to make the kid trust him... Danny swore to give pirate man hell if he was ever found.

Over the next week Jamie got discharged from the hospital and sent out to survive in the world. "Hey, just heard the good news Riordan." Jamie turned around and found himself face to face with his older brother. Clint stepped forward to put himself in between the two, but Jamie held his hand out to keep the overprotective blonde at bay.

"What do you want?" Clint demanded, Danny raised his hands in mock surrender then said,

"My pops wants to apologise for the officer himself." Clint scoffed,

"You can tell your father he can stick it where the sun don't shine." Jamie sighed then said,

"Clint, go get the car ready." When he agent hesitated Jamie glared at him. "Now." Giving up the archer walked deeper into the parking garage. "Sorry about him Detective." Danny waved it off,

"No problem. I get it, I would do anything to keep my sister safe. Back to my original point, my father wants to apologise to you personally on behalf of the officers who beat you up." Jamie chuckled on the inside, if only Danny knew...

"Are we going to 1PP now or later? Clint has some... Errands he needs to run." AKA: Fury sent him on another assassin mission. Danny shook his head,

"Actually, my old man had me come down here to invite you to family dinner on Friday."

 _Well shit._ Jamie thought as memories flodded through his mind.

 **A/N**

 **Horray! Seriously guys, this is the most downloads I've ever received on any story, I can't thank you enough! Hope you liked this chapter! What do you think Jamie should do, accept his father's offer or decline it? Please, please, please review! I don't know if this is actually good or not. As always more Jamie angst is on the way!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **~Superavenger212**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Sorry of the POV switches were confusing, I originally write it on a different site then copy and paste it into .net and apparently the break lines or bold text doesn't crossover to .net. Anyways, on with the story! What will Jamie choose?**

 **~Superavenger212**

 _My pops would like to invite you to Sunday dinner._

In all honesty he could've handled the situation better, for example breaking Danny's nose probably wasn't the best choice he should've made. "Woah, Jam - Jimmy!" Clint said, catching himself to make sure Jamie's true identity stayed intact. "What happened?!" Jamie pulled his fist back for another punch, but Clint granned his hand and flipped him over. As he was currently in "fight" mode Jamie swung his legs around knocking Clint to the floor. "Don't shoot!" Clint shouted, once the were both up he held his and up to show he meant Jamie no harm.

Jamie on the other hand put his fists up into a boxing position ready to fight his way out of the parking garage. "Let me through Clint." Jamie demanded, "now!" His brother in arms shook his head then said,

"You know I can't do that J." The youngest Reagan looked between Clint and Danny then said, "I didn't... I didn't mean to punch him." Clint nodded then began to inch closer to Jamie in hopes of calming him down.

 **LINE BREAK**

When he got knocked to the ground Danny pulled his gun, but Barton was already on the scene. It seemed like the brother's connection went deeper than blood. "You know I can't do that J." Clint said trying to inch closer to his brother. Danny still had his weapon drawn, safety off, just in case he had to make the shot. It was almost like watching a lion tamer trying to tame a wild lion, and Jimmy was the lion.

"I didn't... I didn't mean to hurt him." Jimmy said, Danny's heart broke at the look in Jimmy's eyes, the kid was broken. Clint still continued to inch forward, trying to get closer to Jimmy. Clint nodded then continued to talk in a soothing voice,

"I know kid." The Detective caught the wince Jimmy gave at the nickname. For some reason he kept eyeballing Danny, the gut feeling returned in his stomach. "You gotta trust me okay?" Jimmy grabbed one of Clint's outstretched arms then flipped the blonde into a minivan breaking the windshield glass, scattering it onto the floor. Danny moved closer to try to help, but Clint held up his hand to warm Danny not to get close. "I was hoping to do this the easy way." He muttered, when he turned around Danny could see that Clint's face was scratched up from the broken window. Clint spit a mouthful of blood next to his foot then braced himself for a fight.

Jimmy made the first move, he swung for a right-hook which Clint easily blocked and pairied with a side-kick aimed at Jimmy's chest. "Come on man, you do realize our boss will be pissed if we destroy another parking garage." Whatever tactic that was supposed to be failed as Jimmy went for another leg sweep in an attempt to knock Clint off his feet.

"I have a shot!" Danny shouted, Clint whipped his head to glare at him,

"Negative Detective, do not take the shot. Ever." Danny slowly put his gun into it's place in his belt then watched the rest of the fight unfold. It was like watching the world's most dangerous dance, and then some. At first Clint was leading, then with a few quick punches and flips Jimmy stole it from him. The two danced for while before a new person dropped from the ceiling in-between the two fighters.

The woman had red hair.

 **LINE BREAK**

Jamie continued to fight for his life, everything he saw was a threat. Everything. Throughout his fight with Clint he got a few good licks in, but the archer landed more punches. By the time his eyes met piercing green ones they both had bloodied faces. "Blue Bird, look at me." Jamie did, he looked into the eyes of his friend. "Whatever's happening inside of your head right now, we need to figure it out okay? Everything's safe, Clint's safe, you're safe." Jamie shook his head then said,

"No... Never safe HYDRA - " She cut him off,

" - will never find you again, I promise." Jamie allowed her to get closer then he felt a pinch in his arm and slowly fell asleep, "go to sleep Baby Bird, when you wake we'll still be here." He fell backwards half expecting to hit the floor, but Clint caught him just before his head hit the concrete.

 **LINE BREAK**

The first thing Danny did was punch the woman who just talked Jimmy down from the fight, she simply stared at him. "What was that for?" She asked him, Danny shoved her to the floor then pulled his gun on her.

"Where is my brother?" Clint had his hands full with Jimmy so Danny only had to worry about the red head. She chuckled in response,

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Danny pulled the trigger just barely missing her head, she looked unfazed.

"Yes you do!" Danny insisted, "I have a witness placing you and that guy," he pointed at the blonde, "talking to Jamie not one day before he was reported missing." Even without that creepy ass smile Danny definitely wouldn't think she was trustworthy.

"So what if I did? He'll contact you when he wants." Danny rolled his eyes,

"It's been five years I highly doubtful Jamie would got that long avoiding me because of some stupid fight we had when he first moved to Harvard." Jimmy groaned, she honestly did look concerned for his well being though.

"I need to get Jimmy home, if I see your brother I'll call you." Danny frowned,

"You don't have my number." The red head smiled then said,

"I'll find it." Before getting in the car and driving off with the two men. The only evidence something went down in the parking garage was the broken window and blood near the tires of the broken car.

 **LINE BREAK**

"I'm getting sick of waking up in hospitals." As he looked around though Jamie realized he was in a med wing back at The Avengers tower, Clint sat next to him in a plastic chair yet again. Jamie winced when he saw Clint's black eye, his brother waved it off,

"It's fine Jamie don't even worry about it." Jamie still worried about it. "Why did you snap?" Jamie thought back to the last conversation he had with Danny then winced at the memory.

"What was it?" Natasha asked leaning forward from her side of the bed, Jamie sight then said,

"My father has officially invited me to Sunday dinner." Clint grinned,

"That's great!" Jamie shook his head,

"No, it's not. Sunday dinners are basically sacred in the Reagan family, there's no way the Commissioner would invite a nobody like Jimmy Riordan to one unless he suspects something." He then turned to Clint and asked, "can I stay at the farmhouse for a few weeks?" Clint shook his head,

"Sorry, no can do J. I'll tell you what though, you go to this family dinner and you can visit the kids anytime you want." Jamie gave Clint his best death-glare without hurting his face anymore than he already did.

"Why in the would would I want to go and eat family with the same people I've been avoiding for five years?" Natasha sighed then lightly brushed his hair back while saying,

"Because little wing, every bird's got to fly out of the nest sometime." Jamie sighed then leaned back against his pillows because as always, Natasha Romanoff was right.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the shorter length, but I wanted to get this one out of the way before I pick it up with the fun stuff! Jamie's going to his first Reagan dinner in five years, how do you think that should go down? Again, thanks so much for all of the follows and downloads this has been getting so far!** **I apologize for any spelling pr grammatical errors you find.**

 **~Superavenger212**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **I don't own Blue Bloods, if I did we would getting a lot more of Jamie. This chapter will include two flashbacks to make up for me not writing one last chapter. Also I have not forgotten the other Avengers, but after the first chapter I wanted to center this more around the Nat-Clint-Jamie sibling dynamic instead of focusing on the team relationship, not to worry though! The other Avengers characters will still appear throughout the story. Also, if anyone knows how to create a break lines on the mobile app please either leave that info in the comments or PM me about it, that would be a lot of help for this fic!**

 **~Superavenger212**

 _Because as always, Natasha Romanoff was right._

Just a few days later Jamie found himself parking his car outside of his childhood home. "You'll do great kid," Clint said, it was obvious he was eating something. "Just go in there and knock them dead!" His brother hung up the phone leaving Jamie to sit in his car in silence. Taking a deep breath he opened the driver's side door and began the long walk to his father's front door.

Danny opened the door with open arms, it was painful for Jamie to finally be back home without being back home... "Welcome!" The Commissioner shouted from the kitchen, "dinner should be out in a few minutes!" Jamie followed Danny to the dining room as if it was his first time in the house, waves of nostalgia hit him as he did so. They passed the sitting room which still had the table with the dented corner from when Joe, Danny, and Jamie were playing catch. A few more steps and Jamie saw where they used to mark how tall they got with sharpies whenever it was their birthday, then came the kitchen and memories of baking cookies and brownies with Erin flooded back to him, the smell filled his nose even though he new it wasn't actually there. Danny and his family sat on one side of the table, there was a blonde on his right and two kids at his left. On the other side sat Jamie, his older sister, and her daughter. The Commissioner and their grandfather Pops were both at the two heads of the table.

"Who's that dad?" The youngest kid asked pointing to him, Danny pulled down his arm then said,

"that's one of my work friends, Jimmy Riordan. He's here because your grandfather wants to apologise." Pops held up his hand then said,

"Before we talk shop can we say Grace?" Danny's wife nodded then they all folded there hands and prayed together, Jamie ended up joining them.

"You know prayers?" Erin asked him surprised, Jamie nodded then said,

"Yeah, once upon a time my dad would have us say them." They passed around the food, which was delicious, then his father cleared his throat,

"Jimmy, I truly am sorry for what my officer did to you in that interrogation room." Jamie just nodded then said,

"It's alright Commissioner, I get that some cops do things differently then others." Frank nodded then continued to eat his pot roast. "I'm going to use the bathroom." Danny stood up but Jamie said, "I'll find it eventually Danny." The detective sat back down while Jamie left the room.

Instead of going to the bathroom he went upstairs to see his old bedroom, surprisingly the door was unlocked. He opened it and his nose was hit with an old dusty smell, the room was kept organized, his old books were on the shelf and his bed and desk were both neat, the only evidence that someone used to live in it was the layers of dust covering the surface. Jamie walked over to the desk then sat in the chair, it was still set to his height. None of the pictures were changed either, he lifted up one in a blue frame then blew the dust off so he could look at it.

The picture itself was of the entire Reagan family, the last picture they took with everyone in it. Joe and his mother were even posing in the back. "You get lost?" Jamie almost dropped the picture in surprise.

"Oh, uh..." He said unable to think of an excuse. Frank chuckled then sat on his old bed, a dust cloud poofed up when he did so.

"It's alright Jimmy, this used to be my youngest's room." Jamie decided to play dumb for the moment, just to see if he knew anything about SHIELD.

"What was his name?" He asked, his father sighed then took out his wallet to show him a picture Jamie sent him from Harvard.

"Jamie, he went missing after the first couple weeks of his freshman year at Harvard." Suddenly a loud commotion could be heard from downstairs, the two Reagan's looked at each other then sprinted down the stairs to see what the problem was.

 ** _Four years ago..._**

All his hard work paid off, Jamie finally graduated and made as a level one SHIELD agent. He left the celebration part using the excuse he needed to get up early the next day, but instead of driving home he drove by his father's house. It was Sunday, and that meant everyone should be there eating family dinner. When he pulled up the car he could see the dining room through the front window, everyone was there. There was a blonde sitting near Danny Jamie didn't recognize, but his older brother seemed to be happy. Erin said something funny and the rest of the family laughed, including her daughter. His phone began to ring so he checked the caller ID before answering it, it was Clint. "Hey Blue Bird, catching those sweet dreams huh?" Jamie looked around then smirked when he saw Clint posing as a pedestrian on a walk.

"You know me, always getting a full night's sleep." Clint laughed then the conversation took a serious turn,

"Reagan, you know you can't see them anymore." Jamie sighed then ran his hand through his hair trying to figure out what he wanted to do. Finally he spoke,

"I know that Clint. It's just, I had to make sure that they're safe before I even think about getting my hands too deep into the shit pile that is currently SHIELD."

"Just in case you were worried about it I got your first assingment for you." Jamie's grin stretched across his face as he asked,

"What is it?" He could hear Clint's smile through the phone as the blonde said,

"You, Nat and I are all going to Budapest." Jamie took one last look at his old family, then pulled his car away ready to start his life with his new one.

 ** _Current time..._**

The second gunshots were heard Jamie drew his concealed weapon as soon as he made it to the bottom of the stairs. "Danny!" Linda, Danny's wife screamed when more gunshots went off.

"Linda, Erin, Pops, take the kids and go into the kitchen. Close the door and block it using anything you can find." Jamie instructed the blonde, she grabbed her son's and Nicky before running for cover. In the dark Jamie could make out at least seven guys, they all were armed with military grade weapons and ready to shoot on command.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked, trying to distracted the HYDRA agents from his family. The closest one to him took a shot, but he was wearing a bullet proof vest so it didn't hurt him. "Now you just made me mad." He analyized the formation pattern of the seven men then said, "HYDRA knows not to mess with me." Jamie said pulling the gun and shooting two out of seven of them in the neck.

"We are ordered to execute Jaminson Reagan, he was last seen entering this household. Prepare to die." Well, there goes my cover. Jamie thought as he picked off another HYDRA agent.

"Nice of you to give me a warning Me. Bad Guy." He said with an eye roll, out of the corner of his eye he saw Danny and his father circling around behind the HYDRA agents. Just as suddenly as before another shot rang out then Jamie felt blood start to trickle down his left shoulder. "Ouch, now I'm going to have to kill you." He said shooting the one who shot him. Danny picked off one more and his father killed the one trying to break down the kitchen door. Once the threat was over Jamie became well aware of the blood loss he was suffering from.

"Danny, call a bus!" His dad ordered Danny, the last thing Jamie saw before closing his eyes was his father's.

A few minutes after Danny and the bus brought Jimmy (Jamie?) to the hospital the red head and the blonde from before showed up in the waiting room. "Your face looks better." Danny said to Clint, the blonde nodded then said,

"Thanks. What's the status on my brother?" He asked no one in particular, Danny's father answered,

"The bullet got lodged in his shoulder, another one went through his left leg."

"Damn it." Clint swore, he held out his hand then officially introduced himself and the red head. "I'm Clint Baton, that's Natasha Romanoff." He paused as if their names should've meant something, when the Reagan's didn't say anything he continued, "we're the closest thing to family Jam - Jimmy has." The Commissioner nodded then Danny asked,

"Natasha, can I talk to you over there?" He pointed across the room far out of earshot of any pryibg family member. Natasha nodded then followed the detective to the other side.

"What do you want to ask me?" Danny must've looked surprised because she laughed then said, "profiling people is an important skill set in my job, sometimes I forget to turn it off." Danny nodded then sat in an empty chair, Natasha sat next to him.

"Who is Jimmy Riordan." She began to respond, but before she could he added, "the guys that shot him called him Jamie Reagan, but that's impossible. Jamie's been legally dead for over four years..." Natasha softened her gaze then said,

"Before I tell you, you need to understand. Jamie is an amazing asset and agent, it was his choice to continue to lose contact with his family after the first year." Danny frowned, but let her continue. "I was that read head the student reported to you all those years ago. My employer needed more people he could trust, so did Clint and I. We staged purse snatchings at multiple locations to see how well students would respond." She paused then said, "Jamie was the only one who tried to stop Clint." Scoffing Danny realized that of course Jamie would be the only one who helped the victim of a staged purse snatching. The red haird woman continued, "Jamie agreed to join us even though he was well aware of the no contact rule." Danny frowned, but still didn't say anything. "He didn't want you to be intergrated into his life, within the past year he already was moving up in our system. Jamie wanted to leave his old life behind, he wanted to forget about his family." Danny flinched then asked,

"He's alive?" Natasha nodded,

"Yeah, he is. Jimmy Riordan was his undercover name when our boss sent him to kill the guy who murdered Joe."

"I hope it's not too late..." Danny said hoping he could still get his kid brother back. Natasha smiled then spoke,

"Jamie really does miss you Danny, he always has. He just had to make a lot of hard choices these past couple of years and he didn't want to burden you with what he was going through." Danny frowned,

"But he knew I would be there for him." Natasha nodded then Danny looked across the room at his family, his father looked like he aged ten years since they got into the hospital.

All they could do now was wait...

 **A/N**

 **I honestly haven't written this much in months! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this fic so much. Budapest was Jamie's first mission with Natasha and Clint, find out what happens back then and now to Jamie in the next chapter! I hope you liked that Natasha Danny bonding moment, I figured once Danny officially met the super spys he would realize how much Jamie relied on the two over the past five years. I'm going to admit this flat out, I have no clue where the plot is going with this, but now that HYDRA's in it pretty much anything is possible.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **~Superavenger212**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **I have blame writer's block. After re-watching a few episodes of Blue Bloods and reading Avengers angst fics I finally was able to figure out what this chapter would be about. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense, the next chapter should be up soon. Also, the ending point on this is a little weird, but it was the only way I could end it without going into what I want to write for chapter six. Besides the point, sorry for the long wait, may I present to you, chapter five of Agent Jamie Reagan of SHIELD!**

 **~Nerdsareawesome656**

 _Four years ago..._

 _Fury screwed up big time._

 _The before they so much as landed in Budapest they got busted, there were already people on the ground waiting for them with guns. "Is this a part of the plan?" Jamie asked Clint, the older male shook his head,_

 _"No one was supposed to know we were here..." Suddenly the Quinjet they were in began to take fire, Jamie, Natasha, and Clint all braced themselves for the crash landing that was sure to greet them as Natasha tried to retake control of the plane._

 _"Jamie!" Both seasoned SHIELD agents shouted as the plane crashed nose-first into the ground below._

 _When he woke up each of Jamie's limbs were chained to a plastic chair. He didn't open his eyes, instead, he tried to make out what his captors were saying. Judging by the differences in the pitch of the voices one was male and the other was female. "Kelj fel!" The man shouted, then someone slapped Jamie across his face forcing his eyes to open. "Americans," Jamie's captor scoffed speaking in a thick Hungarian accent. "Are you always this annoying? We have sent a video of you and your little friends to your home country." The Reagan smirked, the idiot obviously didn't know about SHIELD's no-ransom pay off rule. "My Munkáltató has asked to speak to you. Keep in mind American, if you do not speak willingly he is not above torture." As if on cue screams from another captive echoed throughout the building. Jamie flinched but kept his face clear of emotions just like how Natasha taught him._

Clint sat beside his little brother holding tightly to Jamie's hand. "Come on Kid, you're tougher than you look, you can fight this!" The high-level agent didn't care if the Reagan family saw him shed a few tears. "Listen to me you stubborn bastard, you better not go out like this. Not after Budapest, the corruption, the Battle of New York. Please, Jamie..." Clint pleaded with his unconscious baby brother, "just, _please._ " He felt Nat place a supportive hand on his shoulder, she didn't speak, but she didn't have to. The archer always was the one who spoke more often than she and Jamie put together.

"Where is he?!" Shouted Tony as he barged into the room, the rest of the Avengers in tow. Clint didn't move from his spot.

"What happened?" Steve asked as he entered Jamie's hospital room next, Natasha finally spoke up.

"All of you, out." The Avengers began to protest, but then she said, "I missed Taco Tuesday, do you want a reminder about what happened last time that happened?" The Avengers flinched, but Clint almost laughed at the confused expressions the Reagan family were exchanging.

"It's alright." The Commissioner said finally, "we need to eat anyways." Danny looked as if he was going to protest, but his father shot him a glare that would rival Natasha's any day. As the Reagan family filed out Frank Reagan took time to stop at his son's hospital bed, but not to speak to Jamie. "Thank you." He said to Clint and Natasha, "for keeping my boy safe all these years." Natasha allowed a slight smile to escape through her lips before nodding, Clint shook the Commissioner's hand then said,

"he's something else." Frank looked back at his son lying on the bed next to them before nodding,

"yes, he is." Then he left the room. After waiting a few minutes to make sure all of the Reagans really were gone Steve walked so he could see how pale Jamie's face looked.

"Who did this to him?" He asked in his Captain America voice. Clint sighed before leaning back in his chair,

"HYDRA." He answered the other Avengers were speechless.

"I thought you guys stopped HYDRA a few years ago," Bruce said as he pulled out a young adult book. Clint rose an eyebrow, Bruce shrugged then explained, "this was one of Jamie's favorites growing up, he told me when you guys first joined up with us." Tony snapped his fingers to get their attention,

"I'm going to track these bastards down and give them a piece of my mind." Suddenly Jamie's heart-rate began to increase as he started to seize.

 _Jamie silently crept along the ship, if Loki wanted a fight then he would get one. He said to himself as he continued down the corridors stepping over the unconscious bodies of fallen agents. "You really are quite unusual for a human." He whipped around to level his gun at the Norse god who appeared behind him. "It's quite exhilarating," Loki said, Jamie pulled the trigger, but the bullet went straight through his figure as if he wasn't really there. The god disappeared, but Jamie was still on high alert._

 _"Come on out and fight me like a man!" He shouted trying to bait Thor's brother, the god's laughter echoed throughout the hallway. Jamie backed into a laboratory for cover, but that didn't stop Loki from surprising Jamie and kicking him from behind, making Jamie fall to the floor. Loki used his telekinesis to lift Jamie up to choke him to death._

 _"Sir, I've jammed the engine turbines. This ship isn't getting anywhere." Jamie would be able to recognize that voice from anywhere._

 _"Clint." He managed to choke out through Loki's magical grasp. There was a gleam in Loki's eye that Jamie instantly didn't trust. The god threw Jamie across the lab making him shatter glass bottles onto the floor._

 _"Prove your loyalty." Loki said to Clint as the Norse god pointed to Jamie, "kill him." Jamie winced when an arrowhead nicked the top of his ear before hitting the wall. Loki disappeared with a wave of his hand leaving the two brothers to fight it out._

 _"Clint, please," Jamie said still recovering from almost being choked to death. "Don't," his pleading was worthless. Clint was under Loki's control and would do anything the god commanded him to do, that included killing his own brother._

The doctors and nurses pushed all of the Avengers out of the room as soon as one of the superheroes explained the situation to them. "He'll be fine Clint," Natasha said as she ran her hand through his hair in an attempt to calm the archer down. "He always is." Clint shook his head then grabbed her hand with is,

"this is different and you know it." Natasha sighed then said,

"I know Clint, but he forgave you for what you did to him." The blond shook his head,

"he shouldn't have. I _tortured_ him, Natasha, that was on me, not Loki." The Black Widow could only watch as her two best friends went up in emotional flames.

The chatter from inside the hospital room suddenly got louder than one of the doctors opened the door and told the team of superheroes that Jamie made it through the day. "He's been asking for Clint and Natasha," Dr. Lottie said as she informed them of Jamie's recovery. "Won't say anything about what happened at the house though." Natasha nodded then stood up,

"thank you, doctor." Lottie nodded with a smile then said,

"Jamie's lucky to have such a good family." Clint nodded,

"and he knows it."

"Screw you!" A new voice shouted from behind the crowd of superheroes, "I'm going to see my little brother and no one can stop me!" Clint grabbed Danny's arm as the detective reached for the doorknob.

"I can break your arm in fifteen different ways just from standing right here. Don't make me do something we'll both regret. Jamie isn't your brother detective," Clint sneered, "not anymore." He released Danny's arm then entered Jamie's hospital room.

The first person to enter his hospital room was Clint. "Hey, baby bird." The blonde said as he sat in the plastic chair next to Jamie's bed. "How are you feeling?" Jamie shrugged, then regretted the action almost immediately as the pain from his bullet wound made him wince.

"Not bad all things considering." Jamie smiled when he saw Natasha enter next,

"hey Nat." The youngest said greeting the red-haired woman, she nodded then sat in the chair next to Clints. "How furious is Fury?" Jamie grinned when he saw Natasha smile, he made it his mission to make her smile at least once a day.

"We actually haven't heard much from HQ. The rest of our team is out in the hallway, Steve's been on the edge for an hour waiting to beat up the dicks who got the jump on you." The Reagan sighed,

"look, all I could make out through the dark was that they were in a formation only HYDRA uses, and their weapons were not standard issue." Natasha nodded then spoke,

"all evidence points to HYDRA." Jamie dreaded the day HYDRA found him, he didn't just train for killing Joe's killer, he trained hard so he would be ready for when HYDRA came for him.

"When can I get out of here?" He asked Clint answered,

"in a few days, Dr. Lottie wants to re-stitch your bullet wounds then give you a full-scale check-up." Jamie nodded but didn't look his brother in the eyes.

"You can stay in the tower for a few days before you go back to live with your family, just to make sure everything's healed," Tony said from the corner, Jame shook his head then said,

"I'm not going back to the Reagans anytime soon." Steve frowned then asked,

"what are you talking about? You spent all this time just for the _chance_ to see them again." Jamie nodded then explained his fears,

"the last time they saw me I was eighteen Steve, I was studying to become a lawyer just like Erin because I didn't want to become a cop. Now I stand for everything they don't? I was the youngest SHIELD agent ever to skip the regular training program, I'm level nine, and I've got enough kills to rival Hawkeye's hit list." He sighed then ran his right hand through his hair, Natasha grabbed his hand,

"your family will love you no matter what you've done." Someone knocked on the door then slowly opened it, the person was Danny.

"Jamie?" Jamie winced when he spoke Danny's voice had to much doubt in it. "Is it really you?" Jamie felt Clint's hand tense when his older brother took a couple of steps forward. Steve nodded as he reached out his hand,

"it is, detective." Danny shook it without looking at the superhero, he was too focused on Jamie.

"Hey," Jamie said sheepishly giving the eldest Reagan a wave.

"Hey?" Danny asked, his voice rising. "You've been missing and ruled as dead for over five years and all you have to say is _hey_?! I want answers, where have you been? Why in the _world_ would you choose to join the same people who brought aliens to New York?!" Jamie could hear his heartbeat rise due to the monitor hooked up to him.

"Listen, pal," Clint said standing up, "if you came in here just to tell my kid brother off for something that wasn't his fault I suggest you leave, now." Danny's expression changed from disbelief to anger,

"he's not your kid brother, he's _mine_ , and if anyone has the right to be in here right now it's me." Natasha's eyes narrowed as she said quietly,

"unless you want to be kicked out of Jamie's hospital room and banned from _ever_ stepping foot in here again I suggest you leave for a few minutes to calm down." The beeping of Jamie's heart rate began to slow down.

"Baby bird, you're okay," Clint said, his voice softened as he turned back to the man in the hospital bed. Jamie nodded,

"thanks. I told you not to call me that." Natasha smirked,

"until you grow a beard you're still going to be our youngest so don't fight the nicknames." Jamie groaned then his gaze leveled at Danny, who watched the entire interaction in surprise.

"Danny, there are things I don't want you to know, the things that I've done, that have been done to _me_... I'm just not ready to come back yet." The detective stared at Jamie in disbelief,

"we've spent the better part of five years searching for you only to find out you've been in New York for the whole time?" Jamie winced then said,

"not the whole time, I was in Hungary in a few years, then went cross-country for a few months." Danny frowned,

"why did you join SHIELD?" Jamie sighed, but before he could answer someone else entered the room.

"Okay, Danny, Nat, Clint, and Fury can stay." He ordered pointing to the four people as he did so, "the rest of you out, the room is too small for all of us and you guys need to get food or something. Maybe take a shower, I can smell you from here." His team grumbled in protest but did as he asked. Once they were out of the room Natasha rounded on Fury,

"you are an asshole Nick, I don't care if your the ruler of the universe if you send my little brother into the field without so much of a pistol again I will hunt you down." Clint glared his signature "Hawkeye" glare at him before Jamie spoke up,

"it wasn't his fault guys, Phil assigned me the mission." Jamie watched Danny so he could see how his brother was dealing with everything.

"I don't understand..." Danny finally spoke for the first time after Fury entered the room. "Why couldn't Jamie have called us, just to let us know he was okay?" Jamie looked at Natasha,

"you want to take this one?" The ex-assassin nodded then answered Danny's question,

"due to the corruption SHIELD faced a few years ago any of the new recruits were not allowed to contact their families. Being the missing son of the NYPD Commissioner, this rule applied the most to Jamie." Jamie, in turn, nodded,

"if I tried to call anyone in the family Fury would've wiped my memory and kicked me out of SHIELD. I was learning so much from Clint and Natasha, I didn't want to leave." Danny frowned,

"so you _chose_ to cut ties with us for the past five years?" Jamie smiled sadly,

"technically after the first year Pirate Man over here gave me the option to quit, but I already had my first... mission underway and didn't want to jeopardize Clint and Nat's positions in the field." Jamie was going to say his first kill but instead changed it to the word mission. In all honesty, his first kill _was_ in Budapest so in actuality he was basically saying the same thing. Danny didn't have to know that though...

"You want to keep working for SHIELD." Danny said it like a fact, Jamie nodded confirming his theory,

"it's my life now Danny. I can't just pick it up and leave everything after one failed family dinner." Danny scoffed,

"yeah, that was ruined because guys who were gunning for you interrupted us before we even got to dessert." Jamie winced but didn't say anything. Then Danny asked, "what were you doing during the Battle of New York?"

 _The second arrow Clint fired didn't miss, it lodged itself into Jamie's right leg. "Clint!" He shouted, "please, it's me, it's Jamie, I'm your brother!" The archer couldn't hear he pleads through Loki's brainwashing. Instead of showing Jamie mercy Clint whacked him across the face using his bow, then kicked Jamie into the wall breaking a few of his ribs. Instead of letting Clint take another swing at him Jamie pulled the arrow out of his leg then stabbed the archer in the leg with it. Clint didn't even grimace in pain, he just kept swinging for Jamie's head._

Natasha spoke for Jamie, "that's classified information detective." Danny scoffed then walked to the other side of the room,

"that's bullshit. Jamie's my brother, I deserve to know what he was doing during the Battle of New York! I was ground zero for that shit and I want to know where Jamie was!" Jamie glanced at Clint, the blond was tensed, more tense than before at the mentioning of the battle.

"It doesn't matter what Jamie was doing," Natasha spoke softly, but her voice held power to it. It reminded Jamie of how she sounded when she had to give newer recruits orders. "He's safe and alive, that's all that should matter to you." Jamie's fears came true when Danny shook his head,

"no. Jamie's an Agent of SHIELD. I know what that means, he's a criminal, probably wanted in a couple different countries. He took the shot at Joe's killer with expertise which suggests he's killed before. My brother is not a killer Ms. Romanoff, he isn't my brother, not anymore." Then Danny walked out of the hospital room leaving Jamie behind.

He went to the boxing rings as soon as he got out of the hospital after Danny disowned him Jamie needed to clear his head and the only way he could do that was in the ring. The level eight agent was on his third match by the time Clint found him again. "How 'bout you fight someone you can't beat," Clint said as he approached the ring, Jamie smirked then motioned for his brother to join him in the ring. Jamie threw the first punch, Clint dogged it then swung his legs knocking Jamie off of his feet causing the younger of the two to land face first onto the floor. Jamie smiled then grabbed Clint's legs and flipped the archer onto the floor, in response Clint aimed a well - aimed kick at Jamie's chest from the floor. Jamie hit the fence surrounding the cage, he dodged another punch Clint threw at his face then rolled across the floor to gain some space in between him and his brother. Someone shouted something at them distracting Jamie, Clint took the distraction as an advantage to grab Jamie's wrist and flip him over the archer's shoulder, then Clint wrapped his legs around Jamie's neck in a headlock. Jamie tried to get out of Clint's hold, but the archer wasn't letting go. Clint smirked knowing he won, Jamie tapped the floor and his older brother released him from the headlock.

"You're distracted." Clint said as they left the boxing place, "what's on your mind baby bird?" Jamie walked up to a street vendor and ordered a hot dog for lunch, Clint did the same then they continued to walk down the street.

"The whole reason I left my family, it was my choice. You guys didn't force me to join SHIELD, and Danny's fight with me the week before had nothing to do with it." Clint didn't interrupt him, after the first year or so of joining SHIELD Jamie stopped talking about his family all together. Jamie continued, "Danny thinks I left because of the fight, and now he hates me because he thinks I'm a killer." He took a bite out of his hot dog then Clint spoke as Jamie chewed his bite,

"Your brother just found out that you're alive after believing you've been dead for almost half a decade. He'll come around, you just have to give him time." Jamie nodded,

"I know that Clint." They turned onto the street the Avengers tower was on, "I'm just wondering if my family really is better off without me in their lives." Clint shook his head as they entered the main lobby in the Avengers tower.

"Your family was genuinely happy to see you alive, they stayed in your hospital room for a whole day before the rest of the team showed up. Your dad even thanked Nat and me for keeping you safe for five years." They entered the elevator and took it to the top level.

"I'm messed up as it is." Jamie said as the elevator dinged open, the two agents stepped out and walked to the lounge floor the Avengers used. "I don't think I'm ready for this Clint." The youngest Avenger said as he opened the fridge to take out leftover pizza from a few nights before his life went into deeper shit.

 **A/N**

 **So, not the greatest chapter, but at least it's out there now. This fic will not be abandoned any time soon, but I might consider putting it up for adoption eventually. Thanks for all the reads!**

 **~Nerdsareawesome656**


	6. Up for Adoption

**Hey guys, unfortunately I no longer have a plot planned out for this book or the time to focus on more than one fic right now. Considering how long it's been since I've update this I'm just going to put this up for adoption and hope it goes well after that. If you are interested in adopting this fic PM me and we'll chat.** **Feel free to write your own fic in this AU universe if you want, it's not actually my original idea. I read a fic called Magpie on Ao3 that sparked inspiration for this. Let me know if you write your own fic based on this AU cause I'll totally read it!** **Once again, please PM me if you are interested in adopting this fic. I try to check my pms daily.** **Sorry about not continuing this.** **Thanks for all the support this has gotten thus far,** **Superavenger212**


	7. New Adoption Info!

**Hey guys,** **I have gotten a few requests about adopting this fic. Since PM apparently doesnt work on my account please message me on my wattpad @Nerdsareawesome656, we can talk there instead. Sorry this process is going to take a little longer than normal.** **~Nerdsareawesome656**


	8. OFFICIALLY ADOPTED!

THIS HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN ADOPTED BY @JamieAzrialphle on . Go check out their profile guys! Also, I am no longer going to update anything about this fic. (Maybe a few campanions, but that's wishful thinking.)

To those of you following the SPN/BB fic I will update the next chapter... eventually...

Let me know if you guys have any requests.

Note: I don't write ships, or reader insert fics. Sorry/not sorry.

Also, I will not get to the request immediately cause I'm trying to figure out a new Henry Danger fic so that'll be taking up most of my time.

Go check out @JamieAzrialphle's profile!

~Superavenger212


	9. Where to find the adoptedre-write

Alrighty, so I wasn't really going to post something until I knew for sure the adopted writer had the fic done, but as I've been getting asked more and more about where to find the adopted version, here's where! :)

They have alreadyalready published the first chapter under their username, @Eugene_kline_sims. I have finished the first chapter already and they do not fail to disappoint.

Please go leave them a couple of kudos on their already exsisting works, they write really well!

See ya, thanks for being an awesome group of readers! :)

~Superavenger212


	10. SOS ADOPTED FIC ACCESS

I apologize if looking up the writer's username hasn't worked. Try looking up by title on Ao3, Jamie Reagan: Agent of Shield.


End file.
